Wrong stuff to Paradise
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: Harley tries to do to the Unova region to escape May and find men, but May won't let him go without her. Stuff happens. Characters from different shows come. Everything that will annoy people happens.
1. Chapter 1

We now join Soledad and Shuu… er… I mean Drew as they watch Haruka-chan… I mean May as she battles it out with Harley. Soledad is staring faithfully at the screen and Drew is just watching.

Drew: You know Soledad; I never understood why you like Harley so much.

Soledad: Well, he's just so unique compared to other guys.

She said that with a smile.

Drew: Yeah… but he's just so… feminine. And he has those tendencies to flirt with guys.

Soledad: Tendencies?

Drew: You know what I mean.

Soledad: ...so what if he's a little gay? And I've seen him flirt with girls too before.

Drew: Yeah... the guy is pretty weird like that. Listen Soledad, I just don't want you to end up with a guy like that.

By the time Drew was done talking Soledad had stopped listening and started watching the screen again.

Drew: Typical... I still can't believe he beat you and me.

Harley was a very feminine man with a figure that some people would call "androgynous". He trained (or coached, as the Latin Americans say) Pokémon; all of them which mysteriously shared some sort of characteristic with him. The guy also dressed like his lead Pokémon: Cacturne (the Japanese call that Pokémon Noctus instead). Harley was currently fighting against May in the Johto Pokémon Grand Festival. The fight looked pretty close, looking like any could win, but May pulled off a combination that defeated Harley's Pokémon.

Harley: Oh (then he said the S word)!

May: That's what you get for being a LOSER!

After the battle, Harley and May walk back to... whatever that backstage is called.

Drew: Well Harley, you lost to May again.

Harley: Shut up Drew...

Drew knows that Harley gets mad after a contest, unless he wins because then the guy gets happy, but five minutes later he gets bored and moves on. Still, Drew decided to act naïve to mess with Harley.  
>Drew: Oh my! Harley! How could you use such nasty language! And I thought you were good!<p>

That was the gayest that Drew has ever sounded in his life.

Harley: ...Drew, don't you dare mock me...

They continued to argue about behaving and whatever

Then May, who was just laughing her ass off listening to Drew mess with Harley, realized that she had to get on stage again. She still had to battle one more person before she could get the ribbon cup. She had to battle none other than The Penguin, who was one of batman's archenemies.

May: See you later!

Harley: Where are you off to?

May: I still have one more loser to battle! Then the ribbon cup will be mine!

Drew: Good-Bye May! Mwah!

The Mwah was the sound of drew blowing a kiss to May.

Harley: Drew-kun! Stop copying me!

Drew: Copy you? Why I wouldn't DARE to!

Harley: You just blew a kiss at May! **I **blow kisses all the time!

Drew: You aren't the only one who can blow kisses honey.

Then Drew blew a kiss at Harley.

Harley: Okay that's it Drew! You're **DEAD**!


	2. Chapter 2 May wins

While Soledad was trying to break up the fight, May was fighting the Penguin (A.K.A. Crockpot).

Penguin: Use bubblebeam Empoleon!

Empoleon: Empoleon!

May: Blaziken use Overheat!

Empolean may be a water type, but it's also a steel type. After it got hit by Overheat, it was knocked out.

Penguin: Empoleon!

Blaziken: Blaziken!

May: Yes! Victory!

Then during the award ceremony, May was standing up on a platform making a piece sign, and holding the Ribbon Cup. Everyone else was down on the ground. You see, there are no second places in Pokémon Contents. After the festival, were fireworks.

Right around ten or so Soledad, Drew, and May were talking. Then Harley came. As always he walked right behind May, but his footsteps weren't as silent as they usually were May heard him coming.

May: What is it Harley?

Harley: I wanted to say good-bye to all of you.

Harley bowed "Farewell."

He then turned around and started to walk away, but May spoke up.

Where the F do you think you're going?

Harley turned again to look at May "I've grown tired of losing to you in Pokémon Contents; so I've decided to go to the Unova region."

May: Why the F are you going to the Unova Region?

Harley: Oh you know, I just want to escape, opportunity, fashion, you know, normal reasons why people go to big cities.

He turned around again.

_**So**_May thought _**Harley's leaving. No longer will I have to hear his annoying nasally voice... or that cute deep one he speaks with when he's acting serious...**_

Then it hit May, Harley was the only guy she _really _like, besides Ash, but that's love.

Then May started running "Harley! Wait!"

Harley looked AGAIN at May "What is it now?"

May: Harley! I don't think I can live without you!"

Harley: What?


	3. Chapter 3 Harley's hatred

**What is Harley doing in the Pokémon Region? ****Chapter 3**

**May: Harley... I don't care if you love me or not, but could you please at least let me travel with you?**

**Harley: Sorry, I can't do that.**

**Harley turned his head again... for the last time in this scene.**

You know... I forgot to mention something: Soledad and Drew were listening in on the conversation while they were sitting down at a table, as most Pokémon characters do because their legs are too weak to hold them up after walking so much. Harley just doesn't seem to get very tired though. All the time, if the guy walks/runs too much he'll just rest for 10 seconds and he's off runnin' again.

**May: Why not?**

**Harley: Do you remember the day we met?**

**May: Sort of... You gave me a cookie, and then you treated me like crap for some reason.**

**Harley: May... You insulted me several times that day.**

**May: How!**

**Harley: *sigh* Well, first you were stupid enough to not know what Cacturne was, but I could let that slide since you were so young. Really though, you'd think a kid would at least learn different Pokémon from school. Not only do you actually LIVE in the Pokémon World, but there are all those children that play Pokémon. And then you called my Cacturne scary, which is something I can sort of understand since it looks like a walking scarecrow. It's kind of weird though that someone would actually get scared of something "non-metal" or "non-horror" like a Pokémon. Then came the worst, you insulted my cookies by saying "kind of good".**

**May: I said not half bad, not "kind of good".**

**Harley: YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I'M TALKING ABOUT THE ORIGINAL JAPANESE VERSION OF POKEMON AND NOT THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO THAT OWNED POKEMON IN NORTH AMERICA ORIGINALLY; 4KIDS (S word)! THEY CENSOR ANIME SO SEVEN YEAR-OLDS CAN WATCH IT! THEY COULD EASILLY GET AWAY WITH "TV-PG-V", OR MAYBE THEY COULD CONVINCE THE FCC TO CREATE A NEW RATING LIKE "TV-PG11-ADLSV"! The "A" of course meaning Alcohol, so at least on this damn Pokémon show I could do whatever without getting censored every 5 seconds. And I could actually get some beer...**

**May: Uh... Harley we're not talking about _them_, remember. And what kind of gay man likes beer?**

**Harley: May... I just need a drink all right? I don't care what the (F word) it is. I need a drink.**

**May: Is that why you treat me like I'm the worst person in the world? You're just letting out all your rage caused by 4kids on me?**

**Harley: May, if I let out all my rage on you, you'd be DEAD.**

**May: ...**

**Harley then took a deep breath. He needed to after all that yelling.**

**Harley: You know what May? Even if THOSE guys didn't exist I'd still be pissed off at you. Anyways, really it was just the indecisiveness that you had that I didn't like. Not only for your comment on the cookies, but the whole way you talked just pissed me off. Then you beat me in that contest. I just had to get my revenge. **

**Harley sighed "But of course your savage Pokémon are always stronger than MY cute Pokémon, even when they're trying to be tough. The only one of my Pokémon that actually beat you was Oct-Hillary and Wigglytough, but they were just natural born fighters; and flamers of course. That's how I succeed in contests ya' know: flaming. How else do you think Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh win a fight? They flame and it blinds their opponents. Have you ever heard of the Human Torch? That guy doesn't actually flame but he has the power to light himself on fire without getting burned. I of course, had to learn the hard way he wasn't a flamer. I still have burn marks on my crotch...**

**By this point May was just staring at Harley for sounding soooooo gay. She was just STARING! Harley can sound so manly and yet so feminine! It's weird! For some reason though Soledad liked Harley BECAUSE he was so weird; as well as other Harley fans, including me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Harley sings

**Pokémon Harley Chapter 4**

May: Harley... I hate 4kids too you know. They not only censored the relationship between me and Ash, but they also have put several cannons for AshxMisty in the English dub of Pokémon. They clearly are corrupted people who _are _willing to change their ways only if they'll get more money from it. That's why they started the Toonzai thing: kids today like ninjas.

Harley: Haruka, I thought you liked Shuu-kun.

Drew: You bet she likes me!

May: Uh... Drew, you suck. You're too girly for me.

Drew: What! How is Harley manlier than me?

Harley then spoke in one of his low voices: I can be quite manly when I'm serious.

Drew: When are you serious?

Harley: Like in when I'm mad, tired, angry, trying to attract-

Drew: THAT IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

Harley: Well SORRY if I want to talk about my love life!

May: Harley, I may still not be very smart, but I am wiser than when we first met. Couldn't I PLEASE travel with you?

Harley smirked again, then he started whistling.

May thought: _Oh god is he going to..._

Harley: Consider yourself-

May: HARLEY DON'T SING THAT!

Harley:Why?

May: It's that song from the play Oliver!

Harley:If you don't let me sing it I won't let you come with me.

May: Okay... I'll listen to the first part of the song, if you sing anymore I'm not going with you.

Harley smiled again: Deal.

Harley: Come on out everyone!

He then let out his Pokémon: Wigglytuff, Banette, Cacturne, Ariados, and Octillery; or as the Japanese say: Piriin, Jupette, Noctus, Octan, and I don't know what Ariodo's Japanese name is.

May: Why did you let your **Pokémon** out?

Harley: I wnt them to sing to.

May: ...fine...

Harley then sang, Cacturne whistle, and the rest of the Pokémon just sang their name to the right notes.

After a while the group sang: ... and the drinks are on the house!

May: Harley STOP!

The group stopped singing.

Harley: Well, I guess that's enough to let you come with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Could someone please reveiw! I'd like to know if someone is reading this!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 camp

**Chapter 5**

"So... Does anyone else wanna go or can I just leave?" asked Harley.

Everyone was silent.

"Soledad, are you coming?"

"Eh... I kind of want to do some more contests." replied Soledad.

"Okay. Well, I'm sure I'll see you again someday!"

Soledad blushed "Yeah..."

"Come on May, let's go." then Harley started to walk away and May followed.

Oops! Almost forgot my Pokémon!" Harley then got his Pokémon in there respectable pokéballs.

"Good-bye!" said Harley, without looking back, although he was waving when he said bye.

May, on the other hand, tried to walk backwards "Good-bye Soledad! Bye Drew! I'll miss you both!"

"Don't leave!" yelled Drew.

"Sorry Drew!" she said "I love Harley more than you!"

Drew was saddened "Grrrr... rejected."

"There, there..." Soledad said.

When May and Harley walked far away enough, May asked "Uh... Harley, just where are we going to sleep?"

"In a cave."

"Okay... WHAT?"

"Just joking!" laughed Harley. "We'll just camp out right here in the woods."

"Okay..."

So while may seemed to be just magically pulling stuff out of that bag she carried, Harley seemed to be magically pulling stuff out of random places in his clothes; his jacket, the lining of his hat, sleeve pants leg, and somehow Harley had managed to assemble an entire campsite (reference to the Pokémon anime where any character could pull stuff out randomly).

"I'm just gonna go change in those bushes over there okay hun." Then Harley ran to the bushes.

_The man's modest at least_ thought _May either that or shy, but he doesn't seem shy_.

A few moments later Harley ran back out wearing boxer shorts and... what looks to be a pink tank top with a flower design on it.

"Gay!" May accidently thought out loud.

"What?" asked Harley.

"Uh... It's just that your outfits are so fabulous!"

Harley decided to take this as a compliment "Thank you!" Harley realized May hadn't changed out of her Pokémon Contest outfit yet "Hun, are you just gonna sleep in that?"

May looked down "...I... ...guess I'll change." Then May started to undress herself.

"Well, while you do that, I'm gonna go collect some firewood." Then Harley ran off.

_I guess the guy really is gay,_ May thought. _Well, if he did rape me he would be considered a pedophile, so there's the possibility that he's just afraid of getting arrested._


	6. Chapter 6 On to Slateport!

Right when May was stripped to her underwear and bra, Harley came running back "I've got wood!"

"Harley!" May screamed in embarrassment. It wasn't that she was ashamed to be seen in her underwear (there have been many times when Ash saw her in it), it's just that Harley ran in, in an unexpected moment.

Harley put down the wood, which sort of fell in a pile, and smiled "A little shy, Haruka-chan?" he said, addressing May by her Japanese name.

"Hardly!" said May "It's just that you surprised me, that's all!

"Hm... yeah, that's sound right." Harley said "You seem so confident, but then you get scared by the silliest things!"

"Shut up!" May said while blushing.

Harley laughed a bit, then took out one of his pokéballs.

"Harley..."

"Octillery come out!" then Octillery was released. "I need you to start a fire by burning that wood over there."

Then Octillery used fire blast on the wood.

"Shouldn't you get something else to burn or something?" asked May.

"Eh... it's fine for now. I just need the fire to make some tea anyways."

So Harley was doing whatever you need to do to boil tea with fire, May put on some pajamas, and Harley said something "I was thinking that we stop at Slateport before we go to the Unova Region."

"Why Slateport?" May asked.

"It's my hometown."

The next morning May and Harley started heading out towards Slateport, not much happened, and then after a few days of walking and visiting a few different cities (May gets bored if she doesn't shop once every few days), and battling a few other trainers, they were finally there at Slateport.

There was the sound of people talking in the markets, the smell of the foods, and all those men on the beach that just made the place seem wonderful to Harley.

"I'm home!"

"Shut up Harley."

A few moments later, a man heard a knock on a door.

Then he opened it, and saw Harley and May.

"Hi dad." Harley said.

"Harley! What are you doing here?" He then looked at May "and who's this young lady?"

"This is my friend, May, and I just wanted to visit home."

Harley's father had purple hair and nose like Harley's, but other than that there really wasn't much of a resemblance.


	7. Chapter 7 House of the Awkward

_**Okay... ...so when I left off at... ...about an infinite number of months... ...Harley was at his house, with May, and we met Harley's father.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>So Harley's dad let them in the house and they all sat down. Harley was chatting with his dad, talking about family and Pokémon and other topics people in the Pokémon world usually talk about, and May looked around at some pictures while sitting next to Harley.

"Hahaha! Well Harley, I'm certainly glad you've matured over the years you were competing in contests! And I never thought you'd ever bring a girl home again! Especially someone young and pretty as her. Such a young girl..."

This... weird remark was made by Harley's dad, and what he said had caused both May and Harley to blush, and Harley even seemed to get a little angry. "Dad!"

"Heh... Well, if even if this girl is just your friend, I'm glad you brought her here. At least you have a chance at her one day... better than having that lesbian Soledad girl. Oh, that reminds me, I have work! Bye!" Then Harley's dad randomly ran off.

"I see where you got your impulsiveness from..." May said.

"Eh, don't worry about what dad says, he's just gotten a little crazy over the years."

"Hm... Is Soledad really a lesbian?"

"Uh... no, actually I think he was trying to make you seem better than her... or something."

May remembered the photos on the wall. "Oh, by the way Harley, who's that other man in the picture?

May pointed to a picture sitting on a shelf on the wall. The picture showed Harley on a boat, along with two other children that looked like him, a man that looked like he could be Harley's father, another man, and it looks like they caught a giant Magikarp.

A little bit of hatred filled Harley "That's Randy, my father's partner."

"How..."

"About the time when I was eight my parents divorced each other and... he was practically the replacement for my mother."

"Oh..."

There was a bit of a silent moment.

"So who are those other two kids?"

"Well, the tall one is my brother, Kenny, and the shorter one, though still taller and older than me, is my sister, Kayli."

"Hm..." There was more silence, then May said something else. "Isn't Pokémon Project Runway on now?"

"Gasp! You're right!"

Then May and Harley left Harley's dad's (and his partner's) house and watched Pokémon Project Runway at the Pokémon Center, which had a giant flat screen TV because everyone has a giant TV now.


	8. Chapter 8 Market and Word of Friends

"Come on Harley… Hey! Come on."

Harley was, at the moment, grooming Cacturne while it was looking at the beautiful scenery of the park they were in. The trees reached the height of mountains and the green covered the entire sky. The grass screwed like wires and the ground was wet and muddy. The trail they were on looked like it was never-ending.

"Now wait one moment May, I've got to get this just right."

"…"

May was nearing the absolute point of exhaustion, waiting for him to get done positioning the little triangles on the Pokémon's head straight at their normal angles. Harley was pecking (or is that poking?) away at it with his fingers until they all his fingers until they all his fingers until they all stood upright or pointed out. He then got up, let Cacturne get back up, and pick up the big-Cacturne-diamond-style purse he just bought an hour ago. May started walking off with Harley strolling behind.

"YOU Know May, I'm the one who grew up here."

"So what, is there a lot of criminals targeting young girls that don't listen to men carrying purses?"

"No, it's just I'm the one who knows where we're going and where we're at, but you're insisting on staying in the lead."

"Hmph…" and she slowed "…well, you know where the nearest store is?"

"Actually, all there's left is a few markets… ….we just have to follow this path a few more blocks and turn right."

Harley then called back Cacturne to its (well, his possibly) ball. They quickly passed through the park and into a crowded market filled with stands selling possibly anything you can think of, and if they didn't have there was some guy who knew how to get it for you. Most only looked for money, but some were fine with trading other things just to get something from everybody. Most merchandise that could be seen were different fashion accessories or little trinkets like stuffed Pokémon toys. Everything was cleaned but still had this brown, cheap look to it. May bought 3,500 poke-dollars' worth of accessories, twelve of them bracelets, and Harley bought a TM (that's what's used in Pokémon videogames to teach a Pokémon a move it couldn't naturally learn), what he thought might be Secret Power that might be handy. When they looked through it all, they started walking back out.

"Okay, that's it." sighed May heavily.

"Well, we can go back to the Pokemon Center, I have to call for my friends, Chaves and Cail, possibly call Kyn too.

"Kuh-WHOOOO?!" May cried in astonishment.

Chaves, Kyn and Cail, I haven't seen them in a while, about a week I think.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"May, I have a bbiiiiggg part of my life that a lot of people don't know about"

"…'Kay…" said May as she turned around and walked away. _Big hidden life he says…probably just some catty gays and gay bars; _was what she thought, and soon imagined an image of Harley and other men all dressed in very bright, clad clothing or some short, very short-shorts, maybe some crazy ones completely naked except for a tarp-cape. She shuddered. _Gross, very, very gro-is Harley still here? _She thought.

She looked back, and yes he was; May was talking/thinking out loud as well.

"Gay bars aren't that bad, May, and I don't_ only_ go to gay bars to…whatever, I'll go to other bars sometimes." He wasn't yelling, but it did sound like pretty loud scolding.

"…Sounds lovely." May turned her head back.

"However, I would like to borrow those bracelets if the gang decides to go out later.

May looked at Harley.

Harley had a wide grin.

"Funny…"

"…" Now Harley was silent. Having an attempt at disgusting someone not working displeased him greatly.

"…..Are they gay…?"

"Ehh, Chaves is, but Cail is bisexual, they're twins. Kyn is straight, just a few years older than you."

May's interest was lowered, then raised.

_Ring…Ring….Ring….Ring…._

"Harley, no one has used the telephone since the 1970's. Do they even have a phone?"

"Oh, chill. I've used it plenty. They both have cell phones."

_Ring…_

"No one says chill either."

_Ring…_."Hello?"

"Chaves?"

"That Harley?"

"Yeah hun!"

"Hi! How've you been?"

May left.

"Good, but I lost at the Grand Festival again."

"Again? That's terrible! Was it May or Soledad?

"May. She was over-powered as always."

"Oh! So what ya' going to do to her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? The last time you did that…oh wait, that time you beat her. Are you not mad at her anymore?"

"Yes. I've honestly gotten used to her. I'm travelling with her now."

"Eahh, you haven't become her boytoy have you?"

"No. I'd never do that. She's still got a Hippowdon sized attitude and is smaller than a Natu.

"Oh, but didn't you say she was cute?"

"Yes, don't be a smart aleck. I'd never be a slave or human fashion accessory to that girl."

"Oh, well. …Why did you call?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm back in Slateport."

"Really?! That's cool. …Hey, I could visit. I'm just here in Mauville."

"Well, I'd rather I come see you. I'm staying at a Pokémon Center at the moment and May would go insane if we don't start leaving soon."

"…Okay, that's fine, but I'm staying at a hotel that is barely not as cheap as where you're at."

"Okay, well, how about we meet on the beach? I doubt May would leave so soon when given the chance to go there."

"Fine! I could see if Kyn and my brother want to come. Sure, eh, what time you want to meet?"

"I was thinking maybe the day after tomorrow, 7:30 in the morning."

"How about 8:30?"

"Okay, 8:30"

"Great. Well, good-bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The sound of hanging up and putting a phone down is heard.

Harley came into the room May was in, watching a TV about Tentacreul fishing.

"So how'd the talk with your boy toy go?"

"Cut the crap girl."

"What, did I say something?" she grinned while she said it, but hid her face by looking away. Harley could sense she was smiling though.

"Hah…well, the talk was fine, and you're invited to come too so you better not call them boy toys. We're heading out to the beach…"

May looked at the TV, and Harley, and thought about the beach, with a small weary feeling.

But, the past is the past, and beaches have sand as well as water and shirtless boys.

"Good, no being impolite and copying your language, but I need a new swim suit."


	9. Chapter 9 Ball and Tragedy

"COME ON OUT, EVERYONE!" screamed Harley as he let out his Pokémon.

May had on her new "gorgeous" pink, red, and green one piece swimsuit. The small amounts of pink and green were in stripes moving on the curvature of her hips and there was a dash of black lines separating the colors.

Halrey and the guys were just in swimtrunks, exept Chaves who wore a speedo. Harley's was dark green. Cail had bright yellow hair with slightly less than medium bulk, hair with bangs about as long as Harley's but not as spiky. His trunks were green with yellow stripes. Chaves had hair of bright orange, shorter than Cail's but more soft and perky. His speedo was about an average dark-green color . Somehow he was skinnier than Harley, but did not look anorexic. Kyn was short, but that's a typical height considering he was a young boy. His hair was light blue and two little hairs stood up at the back of his head. His shorts were blue. All of Harley's friends had eyes that matched the color of their hair.

"Have fun, buddies! Stay close." Harley noticed May. She was stretching.

_The vixen…_ Harley looked away.

Harley went on playing volleyball with Chaves, however, May called.

"Hey, could any of you rub sunscreen on my back?"

The group was silent, then Chaves looked at Harley. "Well, you know her."

"Okay, fine…" said Harley, and walked over. "Hmm? So what May?"

So due to the disturbance, Harleys' friends got closer to Harley and May. Harley stopped noticing them and May forgot about them.

"What?"

"I asked what you wanted."

"Here." and she handed him the sunscreen in a tube.

So Harley squirted it out and started spreading it on her back, and May…

"YOUR BLUSHING HARLEY!"

"CHAVES SHUT UP!"

…May said she needed to get her shoulders done too.

"May, I'm done."

"Okay" and May turned around and took the sunscreen back from him. She needs to finish up on her face.

Harley turned back around and noticed his friends grouped around him and May. Even Wigglytuff came to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" Harley tried to sound non-threatening but still questioning.

"We want to see who this May girl is" Chaves said. "You haven't introduced us yet."

"And, I wanted to see if you wouldn't chicken out on putting sunscreen on her." said Cail.

"Uh, I'm just bored." Kyn said.

"Wig, Wigglytuff."

"Okay..." said Harley. He was thinking he'd just have May be there or just introduce them later, but they asked now and it was rude of him not to introduce her any earlier. May stopped rubbing her forehead, it has got enough sunscreen on it to stop. They stood at each other's sides now. "Well, her name is May and as you can see she's as short as I've said. May, this is Cail, Kyn, and Chaves is there on the left."

"Well, nice to meet you May!" said Chaves.

"Likewise." said Kyn, a little quietly.

"Yep. Nice to meet ya'" said Cail.

"It's nice to meet all of you." May said back.

"So Harley, you still feel like playing volleyball?"

"…Yes."

"Good."

"Can I referee?" asked Cail

"Sure" said Chaves

"I'm fine with it."

Then they walked to the court.

Kyn started working on a sand castle. Bannette was off walking, Wigglytuff and Octillery tried building a tower with sticks then burrowing under the sand. Cacturne raced Ariados to see who could slide down sand dunes the fastest.

May started looking around at the sand and seeing all the little shells and cracked shells and other minerals and organisms there were. Once she walked a little ways, she went over to Kyn to see the castle he's built.

"Nice castle" she said. Kyn looked up at her. "Pretty big for only a few minutes of work."

"Yeah." Kyn said. The castle had a few towers with two tunnels and small shells for decoration. He wanted more tunnels and was working on expanding the castle.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"…it'd be lovely if you'd get me some more shells, some seaweed too."

"I know where some are." May went off again and Kyn set off to gathering sand and water for the castle.

A few more minutes later May came back with her arms full of shells and seaweed placed on top. Kun had built a three more towers and another tunnel.

"I got them!" May said "Do you want me to just set them down?"

"Uh, there on my right is fine." he said and pointed a little putting his attention to her a moment.

May kneeled and dropped them down, and stood back up, Kyn looked through it all.

"Wow, a lot of this will work great!" he said.

"Bannette?"

"You want to help too?

"Banette!"

"You can work with May finding shells, if you want."

"Banette!" it shook its head no.

"Well, I want to go swim now" May said.

"Sure." he said to her "Okay Banette, how about you design more of the castle and I get shells?"

"Banette!" Banette seemed happy.

So off went May.

* * *

><p>The game was almost tied with Harley in the lead with one point: 20 to 19. They both had high offense and high, but lower than their offence, defence. Chaves served, and Harley hit it back straight away. Harley served, and hit Chaves in the head, making Cail give Chaves a default point. Chaves serves and scores. He serves again and scores. He serves again but Harley hits it back, and Chaves hits it back, and that continues till Harley scores. This continues till Chaves won, at 25 points. His pride made him do a victory dance.<p>

"Chaves, stop dancing!"

"Okay." he stoppe

"Really, I'd expect that from Cail-"

"Here's the ball."

He threw it, but it hit Harley in the head, and bounced off and hit HIM, the guy from the Power Puff Girls (It's a cartoon from the 1990's/2000's).

"SORRY!" Chaves screamed, and ran over to Harley. "I'm really sorry!"

"That's okay, it's just a volleyball."

"Gals…" Cail was watching the guy the volleyball hit.

"Hey boys!" HIM yelled.

Harley and Chaves looked over.

"Isn't that Satan?"

"Yes." Harley said "Hey HIM, you're not hurt at all, are you?

"Not at all…"

"Good, then can you give us our ball back?"

"…Here." and HIM floated it back.

"Thank you!" Harley yelled, and then whispered to Chaves "We should get back to the others."

So Chaves and Harley walked back.

"Hay Cail, Follow us NOW!" commanded Harley. He followed.

"See you later, HIM!"

"Why did I… Did I just… What just happened…?" HIM wondered and questioned to himself.

* * *

><p>When they got back Harley got some money to buy a snack with and Chaves went off racing down sand dunes with Cacturne and Ariados. Cail was still tanning and everyone else continued what they were doing.<p>

"AAAAAAH!" came a scream.

Harley had just came back with some vanilla ice cream, swirled, but he set it down and looked out at the ocean.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

He could see May just a little ways out, and could tell the scream was hers too.

"I'M COMING!" screamed Harley and swam after her.

He saw that she was surrounded by a whole school of Tentacool and Tentacruel. She was being stung all over and fighting the Pokémon off her body.

Harley punched and kicked through the Tentacle creatures and grasped on to May's half-conscious and paralyzed body. He continued kicking the creatures as he escaped to the surface and swam back to shore. Cail, Chaves, Banette, and Kyn had heard the commotion and had been watching.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Harley called.

He set May down on the sand and sat on his knees right next to her. Cail got his cell phone right out and started calling for the paramedics, or whoever that could treat Tentacool/Tentacreul stings.

"Thank you…" May said. Her voice was raspy and she was struggling for air.

"Hey, I had to save you."

"I didn't know you'd do something like that."

"Like I said, I had too."

"But I thought you didn't care about me, and wouldn't help me even if you had too, even if the world depended on it. I guess I was wrong."

"Hey I do care. Why wouldn't I have let you travel with me, given you advise even when trying to get revenge, stay by your side when you're in troubling, or stay with you even when you're trying to bother me. I cannot let you die. No physical harm should be done to you. You brighten up my life."

May smiled.

"Listen, soon help will come and you'll get your wounds treated. You'll be alright."

"My body isn't wounded too bad is it?"

"No, just a few marks."

Really she was covered in open wounds and her body was paralyzed. She couldn't feel anything.

"I'd say I love you." May said, just a whisper "But the past still speaks, you know, and I'd be lying."

"…" Harley was joyed. I don't know why but he likes it when May hates him, and I guess "not love" is close to that. It's that sadistic thing he has. "…..I love you." Just a whisper that was, very small. "Not real love, but a part of me is entranced by you."

"Well, don't get your hopes up, Cacturne."

"Heh."

…Nothing is going to keep them down, is it?


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery and Rest

May had been treated with an anti-venom and was getting her wounds checked and treated. Harley was treated too and soon found himself covered in bandages and one arm in a temporary cast. May slipped in and out of consciousness, but had been able to maintain it after five hours had passed from the incident. When she was conscious, the workers let Harley into the emergency room to be with May. Other than Harley and May, there was two physicians still tending to her wounds, a nurse assisting them, and one guy watching over the process who had been in the room as long as May. The guy was mostly silent now, writing or looking at his papers every once in a while.

"Harley?" May finally said, turning to look at him.

"Huh?" he said.

"Glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too."

She put her head back to staring up at the ceiling.

"…Harley?" she twisted her head and reached her eyes at him.

And he looked at her.

She put her head and eyes back.

"On a scale from infinity to infinity, zero being nothing, 1 being something, and 10 being enough to marry me, how much do you love me?"

"…four. But May, I still refuse to get in a romantic relationship with you."

"Really…" she said "I'm so bad, I only love you at a three. It was only a two before you saved my life."

"…"

"I think you two would make a great couple." one of the physicians, a woman, said. She smiled.

"Uh…?" said May.

"I don't think we would, but for what it's worth, thank you."

May looked at Harley.

"Well, no need to think about that now. Get some rest."

"…Hey Harley, is that a cast?"

"Yeah."

"Did you break your arm?"

"No, they just thought the cast would help heal the scratches."

"Scratches?"

"Yeah, but the doctors thought they might become scars."

"How'd you get scratches?'

"Barbs that Tentacool/Tetacruel have. You have scratches too, May. No doubt they'll have bandages all over your body, except you nose so you'll breath."

"Heh!"

"What?"

"You're making that up, if anything they'll wrap up all but my face."

"You're entire face?"

"Yep, I'm too pretty."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, just like how they left your pretty body uncovered."

"Heh. You know I'm wearing clothes, May."

"But you can still see parts of your skin, and the shape of your body through them. And if you were wrapped all over you couldn't even see your clothing."

"Well, thanks for the compliment…wait, what?"

"It's just something I said…it's true you dress skimpily, and people do think you look good, including me…though I suppose they wouldn't put a cast over your clothes since it'd be too hard to change your cloths that way, and I've never heard of anyone doing that either…"

"Thanks. That's what I'd think."

May stayed silent and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>That night Harley left and stayed with his friends, they had rented a few rooms at a hotel a bought one for him, hearing he'd have to pay for his medical costs and wouldn't have much money. They had gone into a routine of hanging by the pool for a few hours, go back to their own hotel rooms to do whatever they liked, watching TV or reading, sometimes Cail went out to skateboard at the nearest park, Chaves sometimes worked on the book he was writing. Kyn sometimes chatted with Harley while drinking tea or writing a letter or two to his girlfriend. At nights Chaves and Cail went to a gay bar and Kyn either played video games or surf the computer. Harley spoke fewer words than what's usual to him now, though speaking about as much to Kyn now as he ever did since Kyn is not <em>much<em> of a talker (as in, he's not good at thinking of what to say all the time), though preferring to talk than go mute (luckily his girlfriend doesn't speak much either). Harley tended to visit May in the afternoon before or after he drank tea, though once he just brought tea with him on the visit. He also thought he'd better not go out much while healing and went to his room early, locking himself in for the night and the several nights after until May was well.

May stayed at the hospital another two weeks. Harley was able to visit on weekdays. May's family came the day after the incident, May's mom staying with her. They were shocked by it, everything about it, from the utter disaster-ness of it to the small chance anyone would survive getting attacked by that many Pokémon, to the fact that Harley was able to fight off them and save May's life. They found out quickly it was the breeding season for the blue jellyfish monsters and they get very edgy. They're unpredictable.

The day she was admitted out, Harley and May's father had been waiting for her. Her mother was right beside her.

"I'm so glad you're healthy!" her father gave her a great big bear hug and squeezed so hard.

"Dad…dad stop. STOP!"

"Oh, sorry." and he unleashed his grip.

"Ehh…so now you've met eachother…"

"Huh?" said her dad-named Norman.

"What May?" asked Harley.

"Harley and dad have met…"

"Oh, yeah…" said Norman. They did meet earlier while waiting for her. At Norman was wondering why this weird purple-haired man was here and started talking to him. Then later in the conversation Harley flirted with him to which Norman said he was married, and that right now his family was in the hospital. (Of course though, Max was at home with Kent.) Then Harley realized he was talking to Norman. He then said he thought they were waiting for the same people. Norman had this "I'm so dumb, I should have remembered my daughter knew a purple-haired bisexual man and I should have realized the girl he was talking about earlier was my daughter" look; then asked if he knew a girl named May to make sure. Harley said yes. Somehow the conversation then went off topic and they were talking about feeding corn to Pokémon at the time they spotted May.

"Yeah." said Harley "You're father's more normal than I thought, but very nice man still."

There was a pause.

"So May, where do you think you'll go now?" asked her mom.

"I don't know." she said "What do you think, Harley?"

"I'm okay with whatever choose, I'm just waiting to hear what you're going to say." said Harley "Whether you want to go back home or go out traveling again, it's okay with me."

"Yes." said her father "But no more beaches."

May couldn't help but smile "I think… I'll just go home for a bit and figure out what to do later."

"Okay, honey." and her mom gave her a bear hug.

"Mom, stop!"

"Okay, okay."

May looked at Harley "Harley, I don't want to travel with you anymore. But, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too May."

"Are you still going to the Unova Region?"

"Yes, I'm still going."

"Good luck on your journey then. Best Wishes."

"Oh, Norman, when I get back can I apply for a job to be your assistant?"

"Huuuuh?!" gasped May.

"Huh?" peeped out May's mom.

"Dad…?"

"…You may, if you want."

"Father, I know that Harley saved my life, but this would be a really bad idea!"

"I'm sure we could find something for him, if he's good enough to work." And Norman already knew he was good with Pokémon.

"Thank you, Sir Norman."

* * *

><p><strong>Man, that was… quite some chapters!<strong>

**Go Harley!**


	11. Chapter 11 dreams

"What the…?"

Harley awoke; confused, frustrated, and still tired.

_**What was with that dream…? How did…could I rescue May…? Well, probably I would. Now, what was with Norman…did he have a crush on me or not? Why was…what's her name…Carolyn? Why was she there with Norman…?**_

Harley was contemplating his dream, wishing he could have a dream where once his family didn't exist and he was married to Norman and they had their own home and were sort of like husband and wife but they're both men although Harley sort of acts like a wife… …or, at least boyfriend and boyfriend. …or something fling-y.

Then, after forgetting the rest of the dream, he noticed it was still dark in the room; no light was coming in through the window but from the moon and a streetlight.

_**What time is it?**_

There was a small light coming from an alarm clock. It said 7:12 AM.

_**About time to get up.**_

*gurgle* His intestines moved, and suddenly a sharp pain came in Harley's stomach.

_**May was right, I ate too much snacks.**_

He got up and ran to the bathroom.

After fifteen or twenty minutes later, Harley had his cloths on and was sipping some tea. His breakfast was just a piece of bread with butter on it. It was on a plate to the side of him but he hadn't bothered more than a few bites so far. Quite really, he was doing nothing. Then May came in.

"Morning, Harley."

"'Morning."

"Were you alright last night?"

"Yeah," Harley burped, and then continued "excuse me, but I had one of the weirdest dreams. The beginning of the morning was terrible…you know."

"Yeah, I heard that. It was too loud for me to sleep." said May.

"Oh…?"

"You definitely need to watch how many grease-fried octopuses you eat."

"Hm…" he grumbled.

"So, what was your dream?"

"Oh, that? Well, we were at the beach, we were also with threes who were my friends in the dream but I don't know them, though one guy looks like a friend I had before I was a coordinator, but anyways I played volleyball with the guy that looked like my friend, he won and did a victory dance, but threw the ball and it hit that red transvestite-guy from the Powerpuff Girls, then you got attacked by Tentacools and Tentacreuls during breeding season-"

"I was raped?!"

"No, unless I'm wrong about Tentacool anatomy, but you were stung all over and I had to rescue you, then I said I loved you and you called me a Cacturne, then you were stuck in a hospital and I said I loved you again and you said I dress very skimpily and you could see my body's shape. I had to wait till you got out and in the meantime stay at a motel with those other three guys, each had their own room and I basically had no life outdoors and stayed in my room doing nothing or just hung out with the other guys...your mom stayed with you, Max stayed home, and at the time you were admitted out your father got you and you were going to go back home…and for some reason I asked your dad for a job."

"…that is weird…" May said "Well, I had a dream my Skitty turned into a human and I was a Pokémon breeder. Then I breed Skitty in her human form with a Wailord." she went to the bread Harley made and cut a piece for herself.

"Heh-he-he-he-heh!" laughed Harley. As much as he doesn't care about whatever about May, that was amusing.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Final Chapter!

And then Harley and May went on vacation to the Unova Region and had a great time there.

The end.


End file.
